ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WSargent
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 14:15, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Cut information Hello, Mr. Sargent, and welcome to Memory Alpha. Regarding the information you removed from your page, you stated that such information should only appear in your bio. However, Memory Alpha is an encyclopedia and, as such, includes some brief biographical information, typically including birthdate, place of birth, education, and the like. It is standard practice on Memory Alpha to include a person's birthdate in parentheses immediately following their name (for example, "William Shatner ( ) is the Canadian actor famous for portraying Captain James Tiberius Kirk..."). It is also standard practice to include some basic biographical information where available. We've been doing it this way for a while now. If there is some reason you do not want that information on the page, we should probably discuss it here, on the talk page, or, if you prefer, we can discuss it off-site via . It is my hope, however, that we can use this information (although I will completely understand if you want your current whereabouts removed). Please let me know if you have any further issues with the current information and what you wish to have done. Thank you. :) --From Andoria with Love 15:47, 20 August 2007 (UTC)